


alohomora

by city135



Series: slytherin boyfriends [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city135/pseuds/city135
Summary: There’s no sweeter sound than the annoyed hiss of “Nakamoto” to Yuta’s ears. Especially when it comes from a certain Doyoung Kim.





	alohomora

**Author's Note:**

> alohomora: charm that unlocks and opens doors and windows
> 
> something short and quick for the spirit of october !

There’s no sweeter sound than the annoyed hiss of “ _Nakamoto_ ” to Yuta’s ears. Especially when it’s followed by a huff and a harried-looking Doyoung making his way down the corridor, his Prefect badge reflecting the soft glow of the torches lining the halls.

Yuta’s lips curl up into a cheeky smile as he leans back against the stone wall, arms crossed over his chest (in the cool, casual the way he had admittedly practiced in front of the mirror).

“Nakamoto,” Doyoung whispers again once he’s standing an arm’s length away, eyebrows furrowed. He clears his throat and straightens the collar of his black and emerald robes. “Do you know what time it is?”

Yuta raises his eyebrows and blinks once, feigning innocence. “I have no idea, _Kim_. Do tell.”

" _Way_ past curfew.” It’s only about twenty minutes past curfew, but Yuta doesn’t point that out. “Do you see any other students around?” He jerks his chin towards the end of the hall, showing Yuta exactly how empty it is. “There’s absolutely no reason for you to be out of bed right now.”

“ _You’re_ here.”

“It’s my duty,” Doyoung grumbles. “Prefects have a rotating schedule for monitoring the halls at night to make sure there aren’t any--” he squints “-- suspicious characters lurking around.”

“Ah. Is someone grumpy because he’s up past his bedtime?”

“Yuta, I swear--”

The sound of a door at the end of the hall cuts him off. It creaks in that awful, familiar way that means it can only belong to Professor Do’s potions dungeon. He says something indistinguishable and another voice replies.

Before Yuta can even think to pray to some higher power for safety, Doyoung is grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him down the hall. He pulls open a door Yuta didn’t even know existed and pushes in. He follows, nudging Yuta further into the cramped space, and quietly closes the door behind him.

Yuta releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and looks around the best he can in the dark. Shelves line the walls, going all the way up to a very high ceiling, jars and tanks filling them all up. A storage closet, Yuta guesses, squinting at what looks like a vial of some sort of hair or fur.

It’s only when Yuta’s heart rate calms down does he realize that Doyoung wouldn’t have gotten in trouble. He could have told Professor Do that he was reprimanding Yuta for being out so late.

He finally looks at the younger boy, who looks like he’s trying his best to read the labels on the shelf above Yuta’s head.

“You helped me.”

“Oh,” Doyoung says, a little too loud. He brings his hand up and covers his mouth and lowers his voice. “I, ah, didn’t want you to get in trouble…”

“Aw.” Yuta grins and takes a step closer in the already narrow closet. “Are you getting soft on me?”

Doyoung makes a sound between a sputter and a scoff. “Well -- as quidditch captain you hold the honor of Slytherin on your shoulders. It wouldn’t look good to the other houses if you were banned from a game or given detention. _And_ if scouts come to the games then--”

“Lumos,” Yuta whispers. He holds up his wand, casting light onto the both of them. And sure enough, Doyoung’s cheeks are pink.

His eyes widen in panic. Yuta thinks that Ten was right -- Doyoung _does_ look a bit like a rabbit. Cute.

“Turn that off!” Doyoung hisses.

“The door is closed,” Yuta says, raising his voice just above a whisper. “It’s not like they’d be able to see--”

Doyoung reaches up and covers Yuta’s mouth with his hand, eyes darting from side to side nervously as the voices outside the door grow louder. Yuta stays still. As much as he loves to get on Doyoung’s nerves, there’s nothing worse than detention with Professor Do. And Doyoung was right about scouts at the games -- Yuta couldn’t mess up any opportunity.

Doyoung bites his lower lip as the two men pass by the door, words like _Sleeping Draught_ and _experiment_ filtering through the door (Yuta isn’t paying much attention -- Doyoung’s hand is soft and a little cool and his skin tingles a little at the contact.)

He looks at Doyoung, mapping out his face and the shadows cast upon it, from his eyes set on the door, down the slope of his nose, the delicate shape of his lips.

It feels like nearly five minutes pass before Doyoung sighs and lets his hand fall to his side again. He looks at Yuta wearily.

“Why are you here, Yuta?”

Yuta smiles, gentle this time. “I wanted to see you,” he says honestly. “Ten told me your shift was tonight.” His smile grows when color rises to Doyoung’s cheeks again.

“You had to see me at this very moment?” Doyoung’s voice is stern, but he can’t hide the way his lips are twitching into a smile too.

They had gone on a date two weeks ago. It had been nice, nothing too serious. They had walked through Hogsmeade together. Yuta bought Doyoung a butterbeer. Doyoung reached out and held Yuta’s hand. Simple and easy for a first date.

Yuta had definitely that _spark_ everyone seems to talk about. He wants to feel it again. But…

“This is the only time I could.” Yuta feels his smile fall. “Since you’re kinda avoiding me.”

Doyoung blinks. He opens and closes his mouth a few times. “I’m not _avoiding_ you.” He frowns. “I’ve just been busy. Prefect duties take up more time than I anticipated.”

Yuta rolls his eyes. “Every time I try to spend time with you in the Common Room, you tell me you have _Prefect duties_. Or you ask me if I’ve done my homework or not.”

“Well _you’re_ always with the team during meals,” Doyoung counters. “You even -- you gave me a _bro nod_ when I tried talking to you at dinner.”

“It’s a part of team bonding.” Yuta takes a step forward, and Doyoung takes a step back back, bumping into the shelf behind him. “I’m captain, if I don’t uphold the tradition, no one else will.”

“Do you even actually like me?” Doyoung narrows his eyes. “Or was that date some sort of weird prank?”

“What?” Yuta feels his stomach drop (it feels like the first he had fallen off his broom, except his feet are firmly planted on the ground right now and instead of a broken arm, he’s hurtling towards ruining a relationship that hasn’t even properly begun). “Of course I like you. I like you a lot.”

Doyoung considers him for a moment, then sighs softly, his shoulders relaxing. “I like you, too -- a lot.”

Silence settles over them, and Yuta picks at the hem of his sleeve, uneasily. He knows he can be proud to a fault sometimes, and that Doyoung can be equally as stubborn. But he really wants this to work out between them. Yuta sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Doyoung says quickly. “We should try to talk more. And make time for each other. And be honest.”

“I agree.” Yuta rocks up onto the tips of his toes and presses a chaste kiss to Doyoung’s cheek. (It’s still a little strange -- just last school year they had been around the same height. But over the summer, Doyoung had shot up, long limbs and broad shoulders filling out his robes.)

Doyoung chuckles, smiling wide enough to show his gums, and he shakes his head with what Yuta hopes his fond exasperation. “Come on. The coast is clear. I’ll escort you back to the Common Room.”

This time, Doyoung takes Yuta’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers loosely. He had expected Doyoung to rush back, but he keeps the pace slow and leisurely, swinging their arms between their bodies.

“What are you doing on Saturday?” Doyoung asks softly. His cheeks are a little flushed.

“We have a scrimmage in the morning -- you could come watch, if you want.” Yuta squeezes Doyoung’s hand. “And then we could do something after..?”

“That sounds nice, I’ll try to come.” Doyoung smiles sheepishly. He’s notoriously known in the Slytherin dorms for sleeping the weekend mornings away -- or as much as his Prefect duties and schoolwork would allow.

They slow to a stop in front of the portrait entrance of the Common Room, neither of them making a move to let go.

“I still have thirty minutes left of my shift…” Doyoung licks his lips.

Yuta hums softly. “Good luck defending the halls, Prefect.” He winks.

Doyoung chuckles. “Yeah, thanks.” He takes a step closer and cups Yuta’s cheek with his free hand.

Yuta instinctively leans into his touch. “Are you gonna kiss me?”

“I’d like to,” Doyoung says. He smiles wider when Yuta covers Doyoung’s hand with his own, encouraging him.

He’s kissed people before. He knows what to expect.

But that doesn’t stop Yuta from inhaling sharply when Doyoung brushes his lips against his own, sweet and gentle.

He reaches up and tangles his fingers in Doyoung’s robes, holding him in place as he chases the kiss, parting his lips and coaxing Doyoung into doing the same. He smiles a little when Doyoung makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and swipes his tongue against Yuta’s, wrapping one arm around Yuta’s waist and deepening the kiss.

Doyoung pulls away first with wide eyes and parted lips. He looks ridiculously pretty. Yuta wants to kiss him again (and again, and again, and again).

“How am I supposed to sleep now?” Yuta whispers, cheeks warm.

Doyoung laughs softly. “Good night, Yuta.”

“See you at breakfast?”

“If I wake up on time.”

“I’ll make sure of it.”

“Are you two finished yet?” The portrait behind them grumbles, sounding only half-awake.

Doyoung scoffs softly, and Yuta grins, darting forward to peck Doyoung’s lips one more time before turning around to go back into the Common Room.

“Good night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love slytherin bfs...(or almost bfs)
> 
>    
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/spideycity127/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/spideycity)


End file.
